


Found Family

by MatrixDream



Series: Favouritism Family [3]
Category: 3Below, 3Below (Cartoon), Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Genderfluid Omega, Grieving, Mentions of Infertility, Multi, Omega still uses they/she, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: Tronos discovers what Omega really wanted to tell him.
Relationships: Mothership/Tronos Madu, Zeron Omega/ Tronos Madu
Series: Favouritism Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Found Family

**Author's Note:**

> Skywolf42 again gets credit for the species names for the Zeron's.
> 
> Zeron Delta is my OC: https://5amanthus.tumblr.com/post/189396027367/i-finished-baby-delta-still-not-great-with-water

_Omega tried to focus on the door, her eyes were bleary and made it hard to focus. Was it locked? It should be locked, they remembered locking it but they were too weak to double check. Her legs shook and she breathed heavily against the floor, their body was overexerted from the strain and sleep sounded so good, but there were things to be done._

_Adrenaline and a haze of exhaustion battled in her mind, all they could do was sit there and think about what to do. First she had to clean herself up and check for damages, ones she never thought possibly for her to get...then they would have to divert suspicion from their brothers, she had just suddenly gotten up and ran to her lab without a word of why._

_A tremor ran through their body and she banished the thoughts of action for a moment, just trying to gain control again. Eventually she managed to not feel so faint and returned to her train of thought. The next thing she had to do was find a safe place to hide the e-_

_There was a knock on the door. “What?!” They snapped glaring at the barrier between her secret and the outside world._

_There was a grunt on the other side, clearly Beta._

_“I’ll be out in an...” How long would it take her to recover? “I’m busy, tell Alpha to pilot the ship himself.” Cringing, they realized that would only raise more suspicion, she wouldn’t let Alpha pilot her ship himself even if she were dead._

_Regardless, a huff came from the other side and then the footsteps retreated. She did lock the door then, good. The last thing she needed was her brothers finding her like this, and finding it._

* * *

Tronos sat back in shock, words completely evading him as he gaped at the hologram projector. Buster nuzzled against him, trying to gain a reaction from the stunned Voltarian who had stopped playing. 

Mother walked in and quickly became concerned. “Tronos, are you alright, dear?”

He still didn’t verbally respond, instead he simply pointed at the communication device before managing to get anything out. “Replay the message.”

Mother hesitated before picking it up and finding the most recent call. “Hmm.” It wasn’t a number she knew but she played it regardless. 

Gwendolyn appeared, “Tronos! My old compatriot. We thought you were dead, but a Foo-Foo managed to get this frequency and send it to me. So! I’m not inquiring about a job, don’t worry, I stopped bounty hunting a while ago, but I have news! You have a daughter, by a small technicality, who was supposed to go to you if anything went wrong on the mission, but you were thought to be dead too, so I have her. Meet us at this stop and I’ll reunite you with your kid. Hugs and kisses, bye!” The transmission ended, leaving Mother just as floored.

“You...” She pointed at the thin air where Gwendolyn had been. “You and her?”

Tronos came back to himself and shook his head rapidly. “No! No, not her. I...have a lot to explain.”

“You can explain on the way, I will set the coordinates.”

“It could be a trap...” He pointed out, his senses finally coming back to him. 

“We can handle it if it is.” She responded, but she sounded far from concerned. In fact she sounded absolutely delighted, practically bubbling with excitement at the prospect of another child. 

Tronos was still in disbelief, was this what Omega wanted to talk about?

* * *

_Omega paced around her lab anxiously. From what they remembered from their education, the egg should be hatching any time now. If it was even fertile. Which she was conflicted about because on one hand she didn’t want to have wasted so much energy on a dud, but at the same time it would be safer than a child ever would. They had it hidden away in the back of the lab where it could be warm and incubated properly, but Alpha has almost sniffed it out a few times. Now she resorted to leaving anything that smelled in that area. Not the most hygienic and a room full of deadly tools wasn’t the safest, their instincts screamed at them for it, but it was all she could do to keep the egg safe. How she could keep the child itself secret was another dilemma she was soon to face._

_They also desperately needed sleep, their brothers were certainly enjoying some, but something was nagging at her and keeping them from relaxing. Maybe it was nothing, but it didn’t stop her from being jittery._

_There was a crack behind her. Her ear flicked underneath her mask and she whipped around. Crouching down on all fours, they regarded the egg for a moment as it stopped moving, before another mark in the shell was made. So it was alive. **She** is alive._

_The egg would rock, before ceasing any movement, and then rock again as the life inside tried to push out. The process was supposed to be lengthy, but her baby was clearly a fighter and nearly got out before entering a resting period again. Impatient, Omega dug her nails into the shell, helping make incisions as their baby found new strength to get out due to the commotion. With a gush of fluid, the tiny Chirotillian broke free and laid on the ground inches from her parent, the struggle having exhausted her._

_Omega felt a wave of emotion they could not describe as they took their tired baby into their arms. Wiping her off with a free cloth, they watched the new life in their arms just be. There was no crying from the young Zeron as she rested, completely content, in her mother’s arms. She was a miniature carbon copy, as expected, but Omega was still in disbelief at how tiny their kind could be. Usually the offspring could be incredibly loud and fussy, but she just occasionally observed her parent right back before falling in and out of sleep. Warm and free._

_Omega lifted her hand, one that had ended so many lives, and gently stroked along her daughter’s cheek; the sleeping Zeron only leaned in to the touch. They knew she was strong but she felt so fragile and it only made them want to curl up and protect her from the world. Fighting the urge back, they instead rubbed the baby’s ears and pet her head, taking in every feature and silently adoring each one._

_Omega eventually forced themself to stop, this was showing weakness. However the lack of touch awoke her and only then did she begin to fuss. Panicking, they took hold of her tiny claws, which quickly held a death grip on their finger and she gradually calmed back down again, beginning to purr. They sighed with relief. “You need a name...”_

* * *

“This is Delta.” Gwendolyn announced, trying to step aside and shake the hiding child from behind her leg. “Go say hi to your dad...kind of.”

Mother looked to the Voltarian. “Why does she keep saying that?”

“The technicality?” Tronos questioned, receiving a nod. “Chirotillians reproduce themselves, they just need a mate to stimulate the process. Omega thought she was infertile but I guess not...so their child isn’t biologically related to me but I was the one who stimulated her creation.” 

“I see.” Mother commented, leaning to try to see the young Zeron. She was curious to know what one looked like beneath the mask, even a child. 

Gwendolyn was beginning to get annoyed. “Get out here or I’m putting you in time out.” She snapped her jaws, which startled the child enough to comply. 

Delta looked exhausted and stressed beyond belief and it made her new parents ache in their cores. She refused to make eye contact and it was easy to tell how uncomfortable she was in this rapidly shifting situation. 

Mother crouched down as low as she could, knowing her size could be intimidating. “It’s alright, sweetheart, take your time.”

Gwendolyn made a disgusted noise and rolled her eyes, shoving the hesitant child towards them. “Just take the brat already, I have a date.” She gave another push for good measure before turning around without another word and heading into her ship.

Delta looked between the Gorbonian and strangers. If she was quick she could make it back on the ship, as unappealing as that was. However she was conflicted between the evil she knew versus the evil she didn’t. But she took too long to decide and her ‘aunt’s ship took off without her; leaving her to the unknown.

No one said a thing. The two adults patiently waiting for her to adjust to their presence. In the meanwhile they both observed her. Physically she didn’t look older than three and she was most likely even younger than that. Mother was hit with the strongest urge to scoop her up and hold her, but that wouldn’t do any good for anyone. Tronos was absolutely struck by how much she looked like her parent. It was to be expected, but it hurt. A lot. The only visible difference he could notice, aside from size, was a slight gap between her two front teeth. 

Gradually she got closer, knowing she couldn’t go back and had to face the enemy head on. Mother carefully outstretched her servo, offering it to the youngling who stopped to regard it. That was a trap gesture.

_Delta’s feet were swept out from under her and she landed on her back, hard. A hand pressed against her chest, keeping her pinned as she struggled to get up, unashamed as she included her claws in the escape attempt. The hand lifted and was offered to her. She looked at the owner in suspicion before taking a hold of it and beginning to stand._

_Before she could, her world spun as she was flipped and landed on her back again, releasing a startled yelp. An energy blade was pressed dangerously close to her throat._

_“Never trust a helping hand. You either get up yourself or don’t get up at all.” Alpha said, before going in for a stab._

_“Enough.” Omega walked in, giving her brother a glare before scooping up her daughter and leaving the room._

Delta only stared and Mother eventually retracted her servo. “Hi, Delta. I’m Mothership.” She said softly, trying not to startle the child. Turning to Tronos, she motioned him over to introduce himself.

He was still in shock but complied, crouching down as well. “Tronos.” 

Delta recognized his name, her eyes brightened just a fraction as she regarded him. “Hi.” 

“Do you want to come inside and meet Buster?” Mother asked, gesturing to their ship.

The young Chirotillian hesitated, looking around a final time and confirming there was little other choice, before nodding.

Mother stood to her full height carefully, but the child didn’t seem afraid, so she led the way. With a still processing Tronos being the last one inside.

“I know this must be strange,” She said to the youngling, continuing to bring them through the ship. “But if you want something, don’t be afraid to ask us.” Looking to her stunned partner, she sighed before directing her reassurance to him. “Tronos, why don’t you lay down, I can show Delta around.” 

Tronos stared at the small Chirotillian a little while longer before bringing his gaze up to her. “Thank you.” 

Delta watched him walk away, wanting the only hint of familiarity she had to stay, but she didn’t know him well enough to ask. Even her young mind could tell he was somewhere else anyway. Still, she looked up at the Omen in her presence and wanted something else. “Can I climb you?” She asked, her voice quiet and unsure, testing boundaries.

Mother hesitated only at the unusualness of the request, before nodding and offering her arm. “Of course, go ahead.” The child smiled for the first time that day, the tooth gap was especially prominent with the mirth. “Thank you for asking.” She praised the confidence as she was climbed up, overwhelmed with how adorable Delta was, who was happy to continue the tour at her new vantage point. 

She was led to a huge room at the bottom of the ship, filled with large chewed on toys and blankets that almost looked like a sleeping area. The owner of said room instantly caught her attention. She had never seen such a large creature before, it was both startling and fascinating.

Buster eagerly greeted Mother, but hesitated at the unexpected guest, the two of them observing each other.

“Delta, this is Buster. Buster, this is Delta.” The A.I introduced, giving them both time to figure each other out. The child was clearly more confident while higher up, despite the lack of effect on their size difference. 

Buster sniffed at the Chirotillian, he was gentle and cautious for both of their sake. She was still a bit unsure but eventually sniffed him right back, too afraid to touch. Regardless, he pulled back wiggling excitedly and doing a few spins, shaking the room.

“He wants to play with you.” Mother clarified, laughing softly to herself at the insectoid's antics. However, she didn’t pressure the child to come down, instead she grabbed one of the lightest toys they had and handed it to the youngling. “Why don’t you throw this?”

Delta looked to the slobbery toy in her hand, Buster was completely focused on it. Hesitantly she smiled again, before throwing it as far as she could. The Omen she was on made an impressed noise at the distance before the largest alien took off after the toy, skittering across the floor in his haste. She giggled despite herself, but Mother joined in as they watched him catch it and bring it back for one of them to throw again. She did this time and he did it again, switching back and forth between who he gave it to to throw. 

Eventually she knew she needed to set up a room for Delta, who thankfully seemed to have relaxed a margin. “Are you hungry? I’m going to find somewhere for you to sleep and I can begin dinner if you would like?” The young Chirotillian went silent, before nodding hesitantly. “Would you like to keep playing with Buster until I come back? Or would you like to stay with me.” 

“...Buster.” Delta mumbled, climbing down of her own accord and picking up another toy. 

Mother nodded, leaving them to play as she walked down the halls. Aside from the insectoid’s, the rest of the rooms were generally in the same space. There was her room, though she rarely used it, and right beside it was Tronos’s. Their shared room was on the other side with a few empty rooms. They had quite a few empty rooms. However she quickly noticed the one closest to her had the door open and she curiously peeked in. “Tronos?”

The Voltarian startled before realizing it was her. “Hey.” He responded before continuing to make the bed he had been working on. “We should find the next shop and get some things for her.” 

“Are you alright? You seem very overwhelmed.” Mother pointed out, approaching him to help or comfort, whatever he needed. 

“I am. I just can’t process it. She looks so much like them and I keep remembering Omega is gone and now there’s a child I didn’t even know about.” He clutched his head, forfeiting the task to instead sit down. “Thank you, I’m sorry you’re doing everything.” 

“You’re doing what you can.” She put a servo on his shoulder. “Just take your time. It’s been a while since I have been a mother and I’m happy to help take care of Delta.”

He rested his hand on hers, thanking her again. “I’ll finish setting up her room.”

“Alright. I’m making dinner, would you like something to drink?”

He shook his head, turning back to his task. “No, but thank you.” 

“Of course.” Mother gave him a comforting pat before leaving the resting area. Heading to the kitchen, she prepared Buster’s food and researched what Chirotillians ate in the meanwhile. Next opportunity she would ask the child what was preferable, but for now she just used what they had. 

Usually everyone ‘ate’ together but Delta seemed to be the most comfortable where she was, so Mother brought their food to them. Buster abandoned their play at the sight of sustenance, running over to her and beginning to eat as soon as the plate was down. Delta was a bit more hesitant, but no less hungry as she accepted the food. The insectoid paused, pushing his plate over to her, offering some. 

She sniffed at the food before gagging and pushing it back towards him. However the gesture clearly wasn’t unappreciated as she then offered some of hers. He sniffed hers in turn before gagging as well, the two of them going back to their individual meals. 

Mother shook her head with a quiet chuckle. “Once you two are done it’s bedtime.”

* * *

A loud crash and the sound of breaking glass startled Tronos and Mother from their sleep. Jumping out of bed they ran out of the room and into the kitchen where the noise had originated. Pieces of something glass were smashed on the floor beyond repair and unrecognizable. 

Mother looked around before spotting Delta hiding way up high. “Delta? What happened?”

Realizing she had been spotted, she squished even further into her hiding spot, clutching her hand to her chest. 

“Are you okay?” Tronos asked, beginning to clean up the glass.

“I’m sorry, don’t punish me.” She mumbled quietly and continued to cower. 

“You are not in trouble, we just want to make sure you aren’t hurt.” Mother said, reaching her arms up towards the youngling who was too high up for even her to reach. 

Delta had been with them for over a week now but she still flinched at the peaceful gesture, used to a time when it was not. She had been tricked by feigned concern before. 

“Did you hurt your arm?”

“I’ll get the med kit.” Tronos said, leaving the room as the Omen continued to try to coax her down.

“Delta, it’s okay, I promise you are not in any trouble.” Mother kept her arms raised but made no move to grab the child. This would take time and a lot of trust. “I’m right here when you’re ready to come down.” 

Looking between her and her arms, Delta shook before swallowing and beginning to inch closer. The A.I didn’t pressure her further and she eventually climbed into the offered servos. 

Mother was slow and deliberate with her movements, sitting down and securing the youngling in her lap. “Good. Can I see your arm?” She asked, seeing the Chirotillian still holding it. 

Tronos finally came back, medical kit in hand. The child shied away from him, so he handed the kit to her with an apology before briskly leaving the room. 

She began to bandage the arm, watching Delta look after his retreating form. “What happened?”

Delta got incredibly silent, curling in on herself a bit. “I got hungry.” She said, pointing to the spot where the glass had been. It was what had remained of a treat jar.

“You could have asked, even if you aren’t allowed tonight you could have had one tomorrow.” 

“I’m sorry, please don’t eat me!” She took her arm from the Omen’s gentle hold, making herself as small as possible.

“Eat you?!” Mother questioned, absolutely horrified.

“Aunt Gwen would eat me to put me in time out. I would stay in there until my punishment was done...I got in trouble for everything...”

“We would never do that, we couldn’t do that,“ Physically Buster probably could but seeing how attached he had gotten, well the scenario was unfathomable. “Time out here is nothing like that and you are not getting punished for an accident.” 

“Uncle Alpha punished me for breaking his stuff,” Delta said, but she had untensed enough for her bandaging to continue. “I would break his stuff just for fun though sometimes. Beta didn’t have anything to break or he already broke it before I ever could. And I never ever broke my parent’s stuff because she got in trouble if I did.” 

“You sound like quite the little rascal,” Mother said affectionately, rubbing Delta’s back, who laughed before suddenly morphing into a watery smile. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

She keened softly, covering her head with her free arm and wrapping her tail around herself, her tiny frame beginning to tremble. “I miss them...I miss them so so much.” She wrapped her arms tightly around the Omen’s waist, burying her face into the warm plating.

Mother couldn’t echo the statement but her core still ached at the child’s distress, wrapping her arms into an embrace. “I know sweetheart, I know.” 

“Why did they leave me behind?”

“Because they wanted to protect you and I’m glad you are here.” 

“My dad doesn’t even want me, why do you?” Delta sobbed, shaking harder. 

“What? When did he say that? Of course he wants you!” Mother hugged the child tighter.

“He keep avoiding me and he wants nothing to do with me!”

“That’s not true, that isn’t true.” She rested a hand securely against the Chirotillian’s back, rubbing it soothingly. “He is just hurting too. He says you look so much like Omega, so pretty, but it hurts him.” Regardless that didn’t excuse putting a traumatized child in more pain. “I can talk to him for you, okay? Would you want that?” 

Delta nodded, holding onto the A.I for dear life. “I’ll talk to him, but let’s get you to bed first.”

Keeping her close, Mother stood up and cradled the youngling, reaching onto the counter and grabbing something. “Here, but just this once.” She offered a treat to the still sniffling child who slowly ate it. “Our little secret, okay?” Mother joked lightly, there was no real secret to it, but Delta smiled softly and nodded. 

“You need to go talk to her.” Mother said, crossing her arms.

Tronos looked up from counting his crestons, “huh?”

“Delta. She’s really upset right now and she thinks you don’t care about her.” 

“Mothe-“

“She’s grieving Omega too. Her whole family. You are all she has left right now.” She told him, sitting on the bed with him. “She needs you.” 

“Alright. You’re right...” He still seemed hesitant, steeling his nerves as he got up. 

She sighed dramatically in relief, trying to lighten the mood. “Good, I was beginning to worry I’d have to start nagging you.”

“I’m going, I’m going.” He smirked lightly, taking a quick and affectionate hold of her hand. “I’m a grown Voltarian, I can handle it.” 

Regardless, his hesitation returned once he left the room and was actually standing in front of Delta’s door. He knocked lightly to announce his presence before walking in. All of their rooms were large to accommodate the two biggest residents, and he was suddenly struck by how tiny she was in comparison.

“Hey.” He said, gradually approaching the bed.

There was a stretch of silence before Delta responded. “Hi.” 

“I don’t think we’ve properly met yet.” He half joked, sticking his hand out and waiting for her to take it. She was still cautious with the gesture but she eventually did and he gently shook it. “Hi, I’m Tronos.”

She looked a little confused but fought down a small smile at the strange antic. “Delta.” She shook his hand back a little harder, the corners of her mouth raised in slight mirth.

“It’s an Earth gesture of greeting...I think.” He explained, releasing her hand.

“You went to Earth too?” She asked, perking up a bit. 

“I did, I was a bounty hunter too.” ‘Just like the Zerons’ died on his tongue. 

“What’s it like? I was never allowed to help.” 

“You weren’t allowed to help? But you’re so big and strong!” He spread out his arms as far and high as he could, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. “Do you want to hear about some of the bounties I hunted with your parent and uncles?” She nodded her head vehemently. 

Laying down on her bed, he started to tell her everything he could think of. She chimed in with a few stories of her own, ones she had experienced and ones she had been told. Gradually she got closer to him with each tale, both physically and emotionally until she was cuddled against his chest and fast asleep with him not far behind.

Mother quietly knocked on the door but didn’t hear a response. Carefully she opened the door and peeked inside. Sadly her facial construction lacked the ability to do so, but she wanted to smile at the sight of Tronos and Delta fast asleep. However she was surprised to see Buster had also snuck in at some point, resting on the floor with his head laying on the end of the bed. She chuckled softly, shaking her head, before seeing twin pairs of light focused on her.

Delta reached out her arms for Mother, who shut the door behind her before approaching the bed and laying down as well. Delta cuddled between her new family, hearing the Omen power down for a recharge and she closed her eyes as well, falling back asleep. Warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I crave validation! This series is super niche and self indulgent, but oh well!


End file.
